Stepping Stones
by SmilinStar
Summary: “Mother knows best.” A one-shot in Claire's POV that fits somewhere during and after the finale.


**Stepping Stones**

**Disclaimer: **UB doesn't belong to me :(

**Rating: **G

**Pairing: **Daniel/Betty

**Summary: **Mother knows best. Claire's POV

**Author's Note: **So I kind of had to write something, before I went crazy. I have a bunch of characters' thoughts and missing scenes in my head, and a whole other load of 'what happens next' scenarios, and not enough time to write them down. I haven't written UB fic, or fanfic in general, in a heck of a long time, so I am a bit rusty at this, but like I said, I just had to write _something._

-----

It wasn't in her nature to preen. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She'd admit to enjoying an occasional gloat if it was at a certain newly appointed Editor-in-Chief of _Mode_'s expense. When it came to her son though, being right (as she so often was), and being right when it came to something like this, only brought with it the warm feeling of contentment, soothing it's way down the back of her throat and settling deep in her stomach. It was like a glass of her favourite scotch, but infinitely better – the feeling lasting weeks longer and on top of that, none of the miserable consequences that went hand in hand with her greatest weakness to go along with it.

The phrase "Mother knows best" floats before her, and she chuckles quietly to herself. You can't really pat yourself on the back for an intuition you share with millions of other women worldwide, now can you?

But more than that – she doesn't need to gloat.

She's sat here in his empty office, the sky turning dark outside the window, and somewhere across that ocean, it's already well into the night.

She had always known.

Mothers and sons, a bond as old and as strong as that between time and tide, how could she have not known?

She moves away from the window, walking around the barren desk, her hand skimming along the back of the chair.

She had let him make his mistakes – Sofia, Renee, so many other faceless, nameless more – because they had been his mistakes to make.

Molly had been an exception. He had loved her, and he had needed her in more ways than one, and although she would never do Molly the disrespect in devaluing their relationship to a mere stepping stone; she couldn't help but think it.

She had always known that whatever stones he chose to jump across, and even if he took the longest route there, he would still make it to the other side, and end up in exactly the same place.

All roads lead to the larger than life, beautiful, kind hearted girl from Queens.

And all the diversions in the world wouldn't stop him from getting there eventually.

Of course she had tried to nudge him that bit faster in her direction once or maybe twice before, but Daniel, ever oblivious, had never even considered the possibility.

So she had waited patiently for that small window of opportunity – and then it had come, and surprisingly she hadn't had to do very much at all.

She smiles a little remembering Daniel's weak protest, and just how quickly he folded – running off as fast as a frightened _Mode_ employee fleeing Wilhelmina's whip, and impulsively offering Betty a new job title and a nice pay rise to go along with it.

Of course, that hadn't been enough for her.

She sighs, pulling out his chair and taking a seat, staring out through the window overlooking all those now empty desks of an after hours _Mode_. That's what she's always admired about Betty. She knows what she wants. Always had, and she would grab her dreams with both hands, and make no excuses for it.

She was proud of her, as only a mother could be of a daughter.

Her decision had broken Daniel's heart, and though it had broken hers too, she had known.

She had known that all stepping stones led to only one destination, and they were paved across an ocean.

And so when he had marched into her office that day, a week later, a bundle of nervous energy, Armani suit jacket discarded, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and tie nowhere to be seen, she had just known what he would say;

"Mom, I've been thinking," he had started, looking her straight in the eyes as if he'd never been surer of anything but the next few words that would slip from his mouth, "I've decided to resign as co-editor-in-chief of _Mode_ effective immediately and hand over the reins to Wilhelmina."

She had had to fight hard to bite down her smile, "Okay."

"I know you think I've probably gone crazy, but I haven't. I just think it's time for me to start over. I've always been handed everything in life. I've never worked for anything I have-ˮ

"Daniel-ˮ

"I want to do something that I actually _want_ to do Mom, something I _earned_ the right to do on my own merit-ˮ

"Daniel darling, I said okay."

He stopped his ramble, stared down at her surprised, "Okay?"

"Yes, okay," and this time she couldn't help her smile.

"Even the part about Wilhelmina being Editor-in-chief?"

"Yes, even that."

"Okay then," he had said slowly, with a nod of finality.

"Okay then," she'd repeated.

She had watched him open and close his mouth a few more times, having obviously expected more resistance from herself than he'd received, before finally accepting her acceptance and turning to head back out the door.

It had only been a few days later, when he had turned up once again at her office. And just like before, she had known exactly what he would say. She was just surprised it hadn't taken him longer.

Dressed in nothing but a casual white shirt and jeans this time, he looked years younger than his thirty four year old self. Whatever had been weighing him down had vanished without a trace;

"Mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm going to London."

She had smiled wider. There was only one response to that, because she had always known. From the first time she'd met her, and seen that spark in her eyes, and the way the tension from her son's shoulders would just disappear in her presence; the way his smiles would finally, after so many years, reach his eyes - she had just _known_.

"Of course you are," she remembers herself saying, and sits back and smiles.

-----

**A/N 2: **I have no idea exactly how old Daniel is, so I took a guess. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)

**SmilinStar **

**xxx**


End file.
